Zalazarka Clan
Zalzarka Clan is the South Asian Deadly Alliance, Middle Eastern Deadly Alliance and the Medieval Deadly Alliance as well the team member of the UN-GDI and the Freedom Front. The pack of Avian-like Falcons freedom fighters from the desert land of Dunesokuristan fight in the name of freedom and justice against the evil Chaotic Sultan Omar Taliban Harakat and the Cong-Flicters. Origins The Early Days In the silk desert land of Dunesokuristan, Antichthon, Jozafo Rafar Panjshir was a troublemaking bandit along with his friends, Karzard Dustam and Rafja Kuozbek, during the time of Sultan Omar Taliban Harakat. The trio were born from remote mountainside. Their time was good but not always until they were branded them as outcasts since they made the mistakable crime when they were attempted to rob one of the supply outpost and forced into exile themselves in a cold blizzard mountainside. But Fortunately, their days of exile was over for three weeks. The Avian Tribal Civil War Jozafo and his fellow bandits heard the news that the Avian Tribal Civil War was broken out when the seven tribes fighting each other. This gave them a chance for fighting their former tribal home's enemies. On their way to the tent village at the desert sands, many mercenaries from across the land looking for rewards and golds but to them, they're still outcasts but it doesn't matter anymore. There at the camp, they met Anila Shahana, the first female Avian-like Falcon warrior who defied the law; Amir Tajiksan, the demolition maker who was kicked out after the small incident from the academy; and Kali "El Rockato" Hazaras, the muscled Avian-like Falcon with his massive brute strength as the berserker. Although they were misfit warriors but they're quite useful for the team. The bandits are getting their first contract and they went to the Valley of Dune Storm to eradicate one of the Dark Wing Blade clans' nest nearby so the caravans can travel safely. With their first contract is complete, the bandits' reputation began to rise of their popularity and famed by their people as more contracts are completed by them while others from the other tribes (loyal to the Sultan) don't. And thus their popularity comes with the price they must pay... The Dushunal Alrosh Massacre Jozafo and his bandits began their last contract as they're going to crush one of the Sultan's allied tribes' war camp at the Dalfur Taklekuna Mountains, ending the civil war once and for all. With the enemy tribal warriors are defeated and get rewarded with a huge amount of gold, Jozafo had decided to return home in the Dshunal Alrosh (Wing Nest) Sands as he's going to pay the debt for his mistakes and his friends' mistakes. But when they've arrived near the Dushunal Alrosh Sand, their home village was attacked by the Sultan's army with strange weapons (AK-47's, AK-74's, RPK's, PKM's, PPSh-41's and RPG-18's), killing all villagers and warriors defending their families. Unable to stand and watch this horrified massacre, Jozafo and his fellow bandits rushed to stop their killing spree with blood on the ground with sword and shield. During the battle, Jozafo confiscated one of the Sultan's soldiers' AK-47s and used it against them. This brought the first time ever of carrying his first assault rifle and so the others. Despite they stopped the massacre, Jozafo and his fellow bandits have become the Mujahideen as they declared holy war on the evil Chaotic Sultan who have murdered tens of thousands of innocent lives and vowed to free land from his Jihadist Junta. The Sultan's Unholy War Jozafo and his fellow Mujahideen fighters have fought the Sultan's army for three months, ambushed their convoy of troops, stole their supply lines, and attacked their base at night. They may have weakened them but it doesn't stop the Sultan's reign of evil so they have to find another way to bring him down. On the next day, the freedom fighters set up the ambush on large enemy convoy on the canyon hills and attacked them with surprise; however, they're not alone as another group attacked the convoy. Soon after their ambush is over, Jozafo and the Mujahideen fighters joined the group led by the legendary commander, Ali Rashid Massoud, and heading to the resistance's base at the canyon. At the resistance's base, Jozafo and his fellow freedom fighters was now part of the special unit after what they have heard from their actions of attempting to bring down the Sultan and his evil regime. They've carried out their tasks as they've cut off the enemy supply lines to the loyalist tribes, free the slaves and prisoners, especially political prisoners, and eradicate the Dark Wing clans at the Dark Clouded Mountains of Kalbark. Two months later, they prepared to invade the Sultan's palace as they're going to overthrow the dictatorship and extremist government by destroying the army barracks, defense towers, and city gates while rallying the people to overthrow the tyrannical Sultan. As they've breached into the Sultan's palace, they fought their way to the throne room where Sultan Harakat was expecting and Jozafo fought his nemesis with sword and sorcery. During the battle, Jozafo was nearly beaten down until his Aura was suddenly unlocked and banished the Sultan into the Realm of No Return, ending the battle effectively. The desert land of Dunesokuristan is freed at last and the peaceful transitional democratic government is established by the Council of Antichthon's accord mandate. Even better, Jozafo and the Mujahideen fighters are officially no longer outcasts and were hailed as heroes as well the others called him the "Falcon of Freedom." Aftermath Jozafo was suddenly teleported by the Fallen Star and found himself in 50 miles away from Kabul, Afghanistan where he foiled the Tailban's attack and captured by the U.S. Marines, mistakenly thought to be one of them. But then, he was picked up by the predecessor of the UN-GDI afterwards and brought him to their base in Germany. After the joint-operation in France, Jozafo is reunited with his fellow freedom fighters and joined forces with their new allies against the Monarch invaders. After the Monarchs' defeat, the freedom fighters are now residing in the remote mountainside somewhere in Afghanistan. Team Members Jozafo Rafar Panjshir The wisecracking Avian-like blue-orange Falcon is the freedom fighting leader of Mujahideen group. He was a bandit who was loathed by many, branded him as a criminal now he's the hero as the people called him "the Falcon of Freedom" as he fights against the oppressors of corruption and decay and the evil Aviak tribes. He carries his traditional AK-47. Karzard Dustam The Avian-like red-green Falcon who is the close childhood friend of Rafar since their lifetime as bandits and now freedom fighters who fought the tyrannical sultan and his evil army who murdered his family and friends. He carries his AK-74. Rafja Kuozbek The Avian-like brown-blue Falcon who was hailed from War Wing tribe until he and his childhood friends were casted out for mistakable crime. When his friends were executed by the Sultan's army, he vowed to avenge their deaths which he did and brought justice against the oppressors. He carries his trusty AKM with the attachment of Bayonetta knife. Anila Shahana The female Avian-like Falcon who is the first female warrior that she defied the rules of the tribal law. She wanted to be a bandit until she heard her home was destroyed by the Sultan's evil army and became a first female Mujahideen. She carries with SVD Dragunov Sniper Rifle and Makarov. Amir Tajiksan The Avian-like firebrick-white Falcon who is the demolition Avian of the bandits and the bomb maker which he accidentally blown the part of the academy, resulting expelled from his school for his errors. But that doesn't stop his career when the Sultan's War had been broken out and made himself as the self-proclaimed master of explosion. He carries with PPSh-41 as his self-defense weapon. Kali "El Rockato" Hazaras The Avian-like brown Falcon who has some brute strength, making him a most dangerous tribesman from his village after he accidentally broke the wall at the academy. Aside his Berserker class, he's also a rocket soldier and heavy weapons fighter, carrying with his RPG-7 with many different special rockets and PKM with 200-round drum magazine. Ali Rashid Massoud The Avian-like white-golden Falcon who is the commander of the Mujahideen fighters against the Sultan's brutal regime. He led many brave warriors into victory with his brilliant strategy of ambushes and raids. He read books and poems from the ancient times of Dunesokurstan before and after the war which makes him one of the greatest leaders of the resistance. He carries his RPK with 75-round drum magazine and revolver. Inspirations * The characters are resembled of enemy monsters called "Wing Blade" and "War Bird" from Sega's Shining in the Darkness. * Jozafo's last name is named after anti-Taliban fighter and the Afghan national hero of the Soviet War in Afghanistan, Ahmad Shah Massoud. * Fact: In the real world, there was no female Mujahideen, only males are predominated sex. Category:Database Category:South Asian Deadly Alliance Category:Ancient Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:Freedom Front